1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to vehicle tire chains used for winter driving. More particularly, this invention relates to equipment for use in conjunction with tensioners and fasteners for vehicle tire chains. Specifically, this invention is directed to a tool that has a first end that is configured to engage a first style of tire chain tensioner or fastener and a second end that is configured to engage a second style of tire chain tensioner or fastener.
2. Background Information
Vehicles used in snowy or icy winter conditions often have to have chains engaged on the tires so that there is adequate traction to keep the vehicle on the road. During the installation process, the chains are laid on the road or wrapped partially around the tires, the vehicle is slowly driven onto the chains, and then the operator will pull each chain up and around the associated tire. It is then necessary to fasten the ends of the chain together and tension the chain so that it tightly grips the tire.
There are a number of different components that may be used to fasten the ends of the chain together and other components which can be used to tension the chain. A first style of tensioner that has gained recent popularity is known as a “cam tensioner”. This device is a “C-shaped” plate with an arcuate slot defined in it. The plate is secured between two adjacent links in the chain. A small rectangular recess or hole is provided in the plate and an adjuster tool is inserted into this hole to rotate the plate through about 180° to draw the links attached to the plate toward each other.
An earlier style of fastener or tensioner is a generally S-shaped plate having a first curved region and a second curved region at opposite ends of the plate and an arcuate section between the first and second regions. A first link is slipped into the first region of the fastener and another link is slipped onto the arcuate section. The fastener plate is then rotated through about 90° and the second region engages a third link. The first, second and third links are all drawn toward each other, thereby both fastening and tensioning the chain. In order to install this style of fastener/tensioner, an installer will frequently use their hands or pliers to manipulate the plate. There is a risk of the plate slipping as it is manipulated as described above and this may cause both frustration and injury to the installer.
Both of the older style fasteners/tensioners and the newer style tensioners will be further referred to herein by the term “tensioner”.
There remains a need in the art for an improved tool for use with fasteners and tensioners of vehicle tire chains.